


VOL- Voltexting?

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Cafe au?, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, I mean Allura opens a cafe, I mean its there, IM SORRY IS THIS TOO MANY TAGS, Im australian so forgive me, Insecure Lance (Voltron), It wont all be about Klance i swear, Just squint, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Klance have together for ages, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance Matt Pidge are Meme Lords, Langst, Latte are goals, Latte is so cute tbh, Lotor is salty alot lol, Lotor was ALSO with Allura, Lotor was with Lance, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadam, Shunay will probably get together soon ngl, Sometimes Lance gets sad, Tags Are Hard, adashi, bc im aussie and dont get american school, chatfic, im trying, just FYI, klance, klangst, legit everyone is LGBT, legit mother/son, platonic lol, relationships with & are platonic, sorta highschool au, stahp attacking lance, text fic, they roast eachother alot, voltron chat, what a player, whatever yall want, who am i kidding they all have anxiety probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: Lmao the title makes me think of sexting why thoPls ignore this i cant summariseThe gang have a group chat, and all hell breaks loose.Sharpshooter: My hips dont lie, thank you very muchSmol: Pfft Im sure Keith would agreeShiroGONE: Pidge.Sharpshooter: shes not wrong ;)i swear its not as bad as it looks im bad at summaries





	1. One - Someone just help the poor boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here
> 
> Ill try update as fast as i can
> 
> The usernames are pretty obvious, but are subject to change.
> 
> Please give reading this a shot.
> 
> I swear its not too shit

**I SAY VOL-**

 

**LanceyLance** : Guys

**LanceyLance** : gyus

**LanceyLance** : I NEED HEKO

**Kogayne** : who do I need to fight

**Pidgeon** : aw Keith cares

**LanceyLance** : binch you bet he does

**LanceyLance** : I am his boYFRIEnd

**ShiroGONE** : Anyways Lance, what's wrong? Are you hurt?

**LanceyLance** : Other my feelings? Hah no

**HunkyMonkey** : I heard Lance was hurt I'm here

**LanceyLance** : HUNK!

**HunkeyMonkey** : LANCE!

**Matthmatics** : MATT!

**LanceyLance** : anywaysssue so like earlier I was like

**LanceyLance** : at work right

**LanceyLance** : and I like

**LanceyLance** : was just doing nothing bc like who does like anything anymore

**LanceyLance** : and like, you know that wird like hairstyle kid

**Pidgeon** : stop using like so much and who

**LanceyLance** : y'knoe the one

**LanceyLance** : who is a little shit

**Kogayne** : James?

**LanceyLance** : yes!

**LanceyLance** : that fucker

**LanceyLance** : you get me babe <3

**Kogayne** : .. <3

**Pidgeon** : gasp

**Kogayne** : shyt up

**HunkyMonkey** : shyt up

**Pidgeon** : shyt up

**Matthmatics** : shyt up

**ShiroGONE** : shyt up

**QueenBee** : shyt up

**LanceyLance** : ALURA

**Queen** **Bee** : Lance!

**Queen** **Bee** : sry gtg again

**Queen** **Bee** : I'm helping Coran

**LanceyLance** : tell him I said hi!!

**HunkyMonkey** : me too!!

**Queen** **Bee** : alright! Bye guys x

**LanceyLance** : <3

**Kogayne** : no

**LanceyLance** : what she my bestie

**Pidgeon** : dw hes just jelous

**Pidgeon** : so what happened with James

**Lanceylance** : he

**Lanceylance** : he ignored my exsistance

**HunkyMonkey** : buddy..

**LanceyLance** : what???

**Pidgeon** : are you serious??

**Matthmatics** : LANCE

**Matthmatics** : are you okay

**Matthmatics** : I can fight

**Matthmatics** : for my son

**LanceyLance** : :') thankq mum

**Kogayne** : what no. I'm fighting for him

**Pidgeon** : Keith your like 12 shut up

**Kogayne** : says you

**LanceyLance** : Babe pls learn better comebacks

**LanceyLance** : or I'm divorcing

**HunkyMonkey** : you guys aren't married tho

**LanceyLance** : when we're old enough we will be

**ShiroGONE** : Lance, are we done here?

**LanceyLance** : :(

**LanceyLance** : sure

**LanceyLance** : just live with the fact

**LanceyLance** : that I could've just died \\_O-O_/

**Pidgeon** : what thenfuck is that

**ShiroGONE** : Pidge.

**Pidgeon** : ugh sorry what the fuck was that.

**LanceyLance** : I was stressed ok

**LanceyLance** : we don't have good history

**LanceyLance** : I thought he was gonna murder me

**Kogayne** : where you at

**LanceyLance** : hunk and I apartment

**LanceyLance** : he left me

**LanceyLance** : for Shay

**Kogayne** : ok I'm coming

**LanceyLance** : ;))

**ShiroGONE** : Lance.

**LanceyLance** : you no fun. Go be with you boYFRIEnd

**ShiroGONE** : Adam's gone shopping.

**HunkyMonkey** : LANCE IM SORRY

**HunkyMonkey** : she asked me out for lunch

**LanceyLance** : hunk buddy Ik it's ok <3

**HunkyMonkey** : thanks bro

**LanceyLance** : no problem bro

**Matthmatics** : DISGUSTENG

**LanceyLance** : Matt I love you

**Pidgeon** : shiro this is your fault

**LanceyLance** : Matt and I are power couple

**Pidgeon** : your not even together

**Pidgeon** : your with Keith Lance

**LanceyLance** : so

**LanceyLance** : threesome ;)

**HunkyMonkey** : ew

**Pidgeon** : thenfuck

**Kogayne** : you know on second thought I think I'll stay home

**LanceyLance** : no I'm sorry babe pls come I'm cold and lonely

**Kogayne** : do I have to?

**LanceyLance** : I'll use the eyes

**Pidgeon** : oh shit

**Pidgeon** : Keith your in trouble hah

**Kogayne** : ugh fine.

**LanceyLance** : <3 love you

**Kogayne** : love you too, I guess

**Pidgeon** : shiro tell them to stop

**Matthmatics** : I bet Adams back ;)

**LanceyLance** : you know what they're doing ;)

**ShiroGONE** : Lance.

**LanceyLance** : I was gonna say a fort but go off I guess

**Matthmatics** : Lenny face

**Pidgeon** : did you actually just make me read this with my own eyes

**Kogayne** : lance I'm almost there

**LanceyLance** : thankq babe <3

**LanceyLance** : hunk have you died from Shay-ness yet?

**HunkyMonkey** : lance shut up thendate is going well

**HunkyMonkey** : im muting the chat I don't want a certain someone messing this up

**Lance** **yLance** : :((

 

**Kogayne**  >  **LanceyLance**

 

**Kogayne** : you ok?

**Kogayne** ; he wasn't being serious

**Kogayne** : it's just important for him

**Kogayne** : he loves you. Your his best friend

**Kogayne** : Lance

**LanceyLance** : yeah babe I'm okay <3

**LanceyLance** : I'll talk to you when your here

**Kogayne** : okay open the door

**LanceyLance** : the fuck

**Kogayne** : I drive faster when your sad

**LanceyLance** : <3

**Kogayne** : <3

 

**I SAY VOL-**

 

**LanceyLance** : anYWAYS

**LanceyLance** : Pidge is rover done?

**Pidgeon** : almost

**Pidgeon** : Matt is coming home today to help me finish

**LanceyLance** : Matt!! Come to mine tomorrow and we can binge Disney

**Matthmatics** : ok son <3

**Kogayne** : ://

**Pidgeon** : Matt I wouldn't be surprised if you died tomorrow

**Matthmatics** : okay??

**LanceyLance** : Podge

**Matthmatics** : Podge

**Pidgeon** : Podge

**Kogayne** : Podge

**ShiroGONE** : Podge

**LanceyLance** : what thenfuck

**LanceyLance** : shiro that was rude

**ShiroGONE** : Cool. Well, I'm going to bed.

**LanceyLance** : okay, whatever

**LanceyLance** : don't get up..

**Matthmatics** : ..to anything Lenny face

**ShiroGONE** : I'm so happy I'm not in the same country as you all, right now.

**LanceyLance** : anyways

**LanceyLance** : Pidge can I pls be the honorary Godfather

**Pidgeon** : ofc

**LanceyLance** : thankq <3

**LanceyLance changed his name to HonoraryGodFather**

**Pidgeon** : really?

**HonoraryGodFather changed Kogayne's name to HonoraryGodMother**

**HonoraryGodFather changed HonoraryGodMother's name to SoftCowBoy**

**HonoraryGodFather** : he hit me :(

**Pidgeon** : what're you and Keith even doing?

**Pidgeon** : wait no I shouldn't've asked

**HonoraryGodFather** : don't worry we're

**HonoraryGodFather** : cuddling

**HonoraryGodFather** : soft Keith = best Keith

**HonoraryGodFather** : I love a soft cowboy

**Matthmatics** : Pidge I'm almost home

**Pidgeon** : have you been text driving this whole time

**Matthmatics** : yes

**Pidgeon** : nice.

**HonoraryGodFather** : what does Rover do?

**Pidgeon** : Rover keeps my company while you guys are all off with your relationships

**Matthmatics** : what about me?

**Pidgeon** : your never home idiot

**Pidgeon** : but rover is actually v smart and helps me with work it's pretty cool

**Pidgeon** : it's pretty basic atm but he'll grow overtime

**HonoraryGodFather** : cool. Well I'm gonna continue cuddling with my soft cowboy so bye guys

**HonoraryGodFather** : oh and Matt remember to bring all the Disney movies you have <3

**Matthmatics** : The Little Mermaid?

**HonoraryGodFather** : especially the little mermaid

**HonoraryGodFather** : okay bye son <3

**HonoraryGodFather** : bye papi >:3

**HonoraryGodFather** **changed Matthmatics name to Papi <3**

**HonoraryGodFather changes their name to Mijo <3**

**Pidgeon** : FURRY

 

~~~

 

**I SAY VOL-**

 

**HunkyMonkey** : Guys!

**Pidgeon** : Hunk!! How did the date go?

**HunkyMonkey** : it went great :)

**HunkyMonkey** : I even asked her for another date next week

**Papi** **< 3**: that's great dude!

**HunkyMonkey** : Im not going to ask about the name..

**HunkyMonkey** : where's everyone at?

**Pidgeon** : Idk Keith and Lance are probs still cuddling

**HunkyMonkey** : guess I'm not going back to my apartment

**Pidgeon** : I'm actually really surprised they've been really quiet

**Pidgeon** : ;))

**Papi <3**: ;))

**Pidgeon** : DRIFT

**Papi <3**: DRIFT

**HunkyMonkey** : he usually senses I'm here and comes :(

**HunkyMonkey** : Especially after my date with Shay

**Papi <3**: don't worry they're probably fine

**Papi** **< 3**: if not, I'll ask Shiro for Keith's secret knife stash and kill whoever touched them

**Papi <3**: anything for my son

**Pidgeon** : Matt you wouldn't hurt a fly

**HunkyMonkey** : they better not get up to anything :/

**HunkyMonkey** : that means more washing :(

**QueenBee** : hey guys!

**Papi <3**: hey princess

**QueenBee** : Hi Matt :)

**QueenBee** : Guys, Coran and I have had a wonderful idea!

**HunkyMonkey** : I'm sure it's an amazing idea ^^

**QueenBee** : thank you hunk :)

**QueenBee** : anyways, from Lances earlier discussion about him being at work

**QueenBee** : it inspired me to open my own business!

**Pidgeon** : he literally just complained about James tho

**SoftCowBoy** : I heard James

**SoftCowBoy** : do I have to fight him

**SoftCowBoy** : oh

**SoftCowBoy** : My Boyf was scared okay

**SoftCowBoy** changed his name to **Kogayne**

**Kogayne** : James is an asshole

**Pidgeon** : yeah,, but we thought he was actually in trouble

**Kogayne** : ://

**Kogayne** : also, Hunk, he's sleeping atm

**Kogayne** : he was sad

**HunkyMonkey** : what?? Why?

**Papi <3**: Katie what did you do??

**Pidgeon** : I did nothing you nerd

**Papi <3**: your a nerd too!

**Kogayne** : Hunk just ask him later

**Kogayne** : I don't wanna wake him he's cute when he sleeps

**Kogayne sent (12) pictures**

**Papi <3**: I made a masterpiece <3

**HunkyMonkey** : Keith how are those photos so good??

**Kogayne** : because Lance is in them

**Kogayne** : anyways Allura, please continue

**QueenBee** : thanks, Keith ^^

**QueenBee** : Do you guys remember when we made that robot and castle thing?

**Pidgeon** : I remember that! Matt and I still have all of the parts!

**QueenBee** : well, the shop is going to be a cafe!

**QueenBee** : and it's going to be called Voltron

**QueenBee** : I was hoping if you guys would be willing to work there once we actually get the building for the shop

**HunkyMonkey** : I'm sure we'd all love to, Allura!

**Kogayne** : I'm down if Lance is.

**Kogayne** : I'm sure he won't mind quitting at the other cafe (he barely does anything anyways) for you

**Pidgeon** : I can come in every few days, I guess

**Pidgeon** : I can stay down here longer, I've missed you all

**Pidgeon** : and I'm thinking about moving back down here anyways

**QueenBee** : thanks everyone!

**QueenBee** : I'll let Coran know!

**HunkyMonkey** : ^^ good luck with planning

**QueenBee** : once again, thank you!

**Kogayne** : btw Matt

**Kogayne** : can you pls change your name

**Kogayne** : it's disturbing

**Pidgeon** : aww is Keith jealous that Lance calls someone else daddy?

**Kogayne** : No, it's just disturbing

**Kogayne** : Lance and I are good boys and don't do that

**Pidgeon** : Yet

**Papi <3**: I will later

**Papi: <3**: when he wakes up tell him that I can come down early tomorrow or later tonight if he wants

**Kogayne** : okay, thanks Matt

 

~~~

 

**Kogayne > ShiroGONE**

 

**Kogayne** : mm Lance sleep talks

**Kogayne** : he's so cute wtf

**Kogayne** : this isn't allowed

**Kogayne** : ahhh he clutches onto me during his sleep

**Kogayne** : SHIRO HES SO CUTE

**Kogayne** : I love him I want to forever be with him

**Kogayne** : mmm he's talking in Spanish wtf

**Kogayne** : that's so cute and hot holy shit

**Kogayne** : Shiro I'm so lucky

 

~~~

 

**ShiroGONE** : what the

**ShiroGONE** : stop ranting to me, Keith

**ShiroGONE** : I get it, he's cute and you love him

**Kogayne** : ahhh I feel like I'm going to cry I love him so much

**Kogayne** : mm I'm going to sleep now

**Kogayne** : with my boyf

**Kogayne** : goodnight

**ShiroGONE** : goodnight, Keith


	2. 2 - Who let them near Disney?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Soft Klance. Allura decides to open a cafe with Coran. Who let Matt and Lance near eachother? Lance feels bad, thinking he was gonna mess up Hunks date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aspubqpdiwhqpwiefo its literally 3am in the morning and ahhh im so happy this fanfic hasnt completely failed! thank you all so much <3
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnafshkbobby  
> My Instagram: @BlueMcLanceyLance

**I SAY VOL-**

**Mijo <3** **:**  Matt you can come down now <3

**Mijo <3** **:**  Keith's going home

**Pidgeon** : that literally sounds like an affair

**Mijo** **< 3**: I woul never do that to my boyf ://

**Kogayne** : I'm sorry babe

**Kogayne** : but I stg Matt if you do anything to him I'll kill you

**ShiroGONE** : Keith.

**Pideon** : shhh Shiro let him be protective

**Pidgeon** : Matt's probably freaking out Rn

**Papi <3**: Really Katie?

**Papi <3**: I'm literally in the car now Lance

**Papi <3**: also, Keith I would never hurt my boy

**Mijo <3**: <3

**Papi <3**: <3

**Kogayne** : ://

**pidgeon** : also.

**Pidgeon changes Papi <3's name to Mattattack**

**Mijo <3**: anYWAYS

**Mijo <3**: Allura, id love to work at your cafe

**Mijo <3**: especially if I get to see Keith in a maid costume

**Kogayne** : ://

**Pidgeon** : lol we found Lances kink

**QueenBee** : Thank you Lance

**QueenBee** : and No maid costumes

**Mijo <3**: :((

**QueenBee** : Coran had bought some land a while back

**QueenBee** : but it already has a building there

**QueenBee** : so after a little construction and designing it will be done in no time!

**ShiroGONE** : that's great, Allura

**QueenBee** : Thank you, Shuro

**Mijo <3**: Shuro

**Kogayne** : Shuro

**Pidgeon** : Shuro

**Mattattack** : Shuro

**ShiroGONE** : Shuro

**HunkyMonkey** : Shuro

**Mijo <3**: btw I can see if I can get Shay to join

: **Mijo <3** she's rlly good

**Mijo <3**: she was one of the favourites

**Mijo <3**: I was like the worst employee lol

**Mijo <3**: pretty sure my boss almost hit me once

**Kogayne** : that's?? Not good?

**Mijo <3**: eh it's fine

**QueenBee** : that'd be wonderful, Lance!

**Pidgeon** : Hunk would love it

**Mattattack** : Hunk would-

**Mattattack** : hey!

**Pidgeon** : >;)

**Mijo <3**: speaking of that

**Mijo <3**: congrats on it going well, Hunk!

**Mijo <3**: srry I wasn't on before I was asleep with my boyf

**HunkyMonkey** : Keith mentioned you were sad

**HunkyMonkey** : what happened?

**Mijo <3**: nothing don't worry

**Mijo <3**: I'm just dramatic

**Kogayne** : Lance..

 

**HunkyMonkey > Mijo <3**

**HunkyMonkey** : Lance

**HunkyMonkey** : tell me what happened

**Mijo <3**: it's nothing buddy

**Mijo <3**: it's just I felt offended

**Mijo <3**: you know I wouldn't mess up your date

**Mijo <3**: I knew it was important

**HunkyMonkey** : buddyyy

**HunkyMonkey** : you know I wasn't serious

**HunkyMonkey** : I was just stressing out

**HunkyMonkey** : you know I trust you with everything

**HunkyMonkey** : You introduced me to her

**HunkyMonkey** : I'm sorry, Bro

**Mijo <3**: it's okay bro

**Mijo <3**: I love you bro

**HunkyMonkey** : love you too bro

**HunkyMonkey** : but we're talking about this when I next see you

**HunkyMonkey** : okay?

**Mijo <3**: Mkay

**Mijo <3**: <3

 

**I SAY VOL-**

 

**Pidgeon** : I'm assuming their talking about whatever that was

**Mattattack** : Lance I'm here

**Mijo <3**: okay <3

**Pidgeon** : I still can't believe you let Matt into this chat Shiro

**ShiroGONE** : I didn't think they would be this bad

**QueenBee** : Okay you guys have fun

**QueenBee** : I'm going to help Coran with designs!

**QeenBee** : I'm really excited!

**QueenBee** : also, I was hoping we could all have a sleepover next weekend!

**HunkyMonkey** : Oo we haven't had one for a while

**HunkyMonkey** : I'm down

**Kogayne** : I'm not sure..

**Mijo <3**: Keith and I will be there

**Kogayne** : Ill be there!

**Mattattack** : I'm coming!

**Mijo <3**: ;)

**Pidgeon** : sigh, I'll come as well

**Pidgeon** : wait no-

**Mijo <3**: ;))

**Pidgeon** : ugh

**ShiroGONE** : sorry Allura, I won't be back for a few weeks

**QueenBee** : all good!

**QueenBee** : alright I'll see you all at my place then!

**Mijo <3**: bye Queen <3

**QueenBee** : bye <3

**Mijo <3**: okay Papi and I are gonna watch some movies now

L **Mijo <3**: bye bitches

**ShiroGONE** : Lance..

**Mattattack** : byyyyeeee

**Kogayne** : ://

**Kogayne** : Anyways Shiro

**Kogayne** : how are things with Adam?

**ShiroGONE** : good ^^ We've mostly finished planning the wedding

**ShiroGONE** : like I mentioned before, we'll be back in a few weeks!

**HunkyMonkey** : that's great :)

**HunkyMonkey** : I'm excited for the wedding!

**HunkyMonkey** : when will it be?

**ShiroGONE** : we haven't gotten an exact date

**_ShiroGONE_** : but still months away

**Pidgeon** : fair enough

**Pidgeon** : just FYI Shiro

**Pidgeon** : I won't be wearing a dress :)

**ShiroGONE** : that's fine!

**ShiroGONE** : Alright we're going out for a late dinner so I'll catch up with you all later

**ShiroGONE** : Keith please don't kill Matt

**Kogayne** : no promises

**Kogayne** : but ok

~~~

**Mattattack** : What can I say?

**Mijo <3**: except your welcome!

**HunkyMonkey** : someone should've taken away Moana

**Mijo <3**: no

**Mijo <3**: one of my faves

**Mattattack** : we both cried together

**Mijo <3**: that poor grandma died :((

**Kogayne** : just wait until Frozen and The Little Mermaid

**Kogayne** : Lance wanted me to watch them with him

**Kogayne** : he never shut up about it

**Kogayne** : for a week

**HunkyMonkey** : :// I know how you feel buddy

**HunkyMonkey** : when a lot of the movies came out

**HunkyMonkey** : we went and saw them together

**HunkyMonkey** : he literally learnt all the songs in the car

**Pidgeon** : I don't understand how you love them all so much

**Pidgeon** : they're just movies

**Mijo <3**: gasp

**Mattattack removed Pidgeon from the chat**

**ShioGONE** : Matt..

**Mattattack** : she disrespected Disney!!

**Pidgeon added Pidgeon back to the chat**

**Pidgeon** : really Matt

**Mattattack** : :// forgot she could do that

**Mattattack** fine then.

**Mattattack changed Pidgeon's name to Disgrace**

**Mijo <3**: Shiro don't you have a date

**ShiroGONE** : yes. Bye.

**Disgrace** : bye daddy

**Mijo <3**: you call me out for saying Papi

**Mijo <3**: why do you get to say it

**Disgrace** : because Shiro is the dad

**Disgrace** : yours is just a kink

**Kogayne** : stop attacking my boyf

**Mijo <3**: yeah!

**Mijo <3**: this is biphobia

**Disgrace** : geez sorry

**Mijo <3**: Matt and I are gonna finish our movies

**Kogayne** : Mkay. I'm going to bed

**Disgrace** : it's literally 10??

**Kogayne** : yeah I know

**Mijo <3**: by going to sleep he means he's going to stay up for another 2hrs watching Conspiracy Theories

**Hunkymonkey** : okay then

**Kogayne** : night guys

**Mijo <3**: night babe <3

 

**Mijo <3**  **> Kogayne **

**Mijo <3**: goodnight babe <3

**Mijo <3**: Remember I love you and only you

**Mijo <3**: your my sunshine

**Mijo <3**: my Galaxy <3

**Mijo <3**: I'll never leave you

**Mijo <3**: can't wait to marry you one day <3

**Mijo <3**: now I'm crying you dork

**Kogayne** : I love you too

**Kogayne** : I trust you I know you wouldn't leave me

**Mijo <3**: <3

**Mijo <3**: goodnight mi galaxia

**Kogayne** : <3

 

**I SAY VOL-**

 

**Mattattack** : I'm pretty sure they're texting eachother

**Mattattack** : Lance is smiling like an idiot

**Mattattack sent a picture**

**Mijo <3**: I had to let my boyf know I loved him

**Disgrace** : gross

**HunkyMonkey** : you guys are goals??

**Mijo <3**: thank you bro <3

**Mijo <3**: anyways bye losers

**Mattattack** : bye hoes

 

~~~

 

**Kogayne > ShiroGONE**

 

**Kogayne** : Shiro I love him so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill work on the next chapters another time ahhh. We'll find a plot eventually
> 
> so i fell asleep and i am NOT editing this so yolo
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnafshkbobby  
> My Instagram: @BlueMcLanceyLance


	3. Okay so basically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I’m not discontinuing this at all I still have heaps of ideas...
> 
> Just read 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just read I’m not discontinuing 😂

Okay so I have lots of ideas for this and I really don’t want to discontinue it it’s just,,

I find it difficult to have to edit it all and I just wonder if anyone is willing to do it?

Basically all you’ll be doing is changing this:

L: You suck shit

K: stfu Lance

 

Into this:

*lance username*: you suck shit

*keith username*: stfu Lance

 

I don’t have the time to have to change it as I’m in school.

I understand if people don’t but yeah it’s just an idea 😂 idk how id pay you back bc I’m poor but um yeah

Just comment and I’ll give you my Instagram to work something out

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNN I tried.
> 
> Please comment and leave a precious Kudos so i know im not shit.
> 
> Im new to posting on ao3 im a noob


End file.
